


*Delayed Gratification*

by LokiLover14



Series: Imagine [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexual Worship, prompt, unintentional exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: Prompt - Imagine Loki and reader having sex/heavy petting on the floor behind the bar in avengers tower and being caught by Thor or Tony.





	*Delayed Gratification*

**Author's Note:**

> Working my way through the list of prompts, this is no. 2 of 5 that i have so far. There might seem to be more loki than others but its not intentional. All prompts will differ in length.
> 
> Thank you to my dear friend CaiyaAmatisa for the help she gave me with this

You and Loki had been flirting for weeks, and tonight had been when you both finally took the step forward though not waiting to get to the bedroom, which was why you were lying on the floor of the bar in Avengers tower.

Any one could walk in on you both any time but with Loki’s head between your legs working you with his silvertongue had you not caring about anything but what he was doing to you.

The floor should of been uncomfortable for you in this position, the concrete floor cold against your back except it wasn’t due to the large sized cushion that Loki had magically placed under you after he also magically removed the bottom half of your clothes.

It had started with passionate kisses, your hands in his hair and his around your body, then he lifted you up so your legs were wrapped around his lithe body.

You thought he was going to take you to the bedroom, but he hadn’t intended on going that far in his impatience, you were also pleasantly thrown when you realized he wasn’t going to removed his golden horns while doing this.

Which was how you ended up on the floor behind the bar, and from there he got to work. He started by spreading your legs and kissing your inner thighs while he gently kneaded them with his long fingers.

He slowly kissed your clit at first before he laved at it with his tongue, and you moaned at the feeling of him sucking on it. Then as he moved further down you felt his tongue licking at your entrance and you moaned even more.

Lifting your legs over his shoulders he carried on with his ministrations. He started to move his tongue in a way that had you reaching a hand out and gripping the gold horns as you started to undulate against him.

You shouted an *Oh god* when you felt the vibration of his mouth as he sounded out his enjoyment with an “Mmmmmmmmmm”.

The feel of his tongue moving in and over you driving you wild making you moan out loud and undulate harder against him. His silvertongue driving you closer and closer to the cliff of ecstasy.

A certain movement with his tongue sent you over the edge of your ecstasy still gripping his gold horns as it rolled over you, also making you totally oblivious to the sound of someone else entering the room.

As you started coming down from your climax, your legs still over Loki’s shoulders and his head still between your legs, a voice spoke out.

“You know Reindeer games, i always wondered what your horns were for” Tony says as he turns and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on www.facebook.com/LokiLover14onAo3
> 
> And my tumblr is f0r-the-l0ve-0f-marvel-men.tumblr.com
> 
> My love for the Marvel universe, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Tom Hiddleston, and RDJ ;)


End file.
